


Dedicating Every Day To You

by QueenieRose53001



Series: We'll Give The World To You [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, Gen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieRose53001/pseuds/QueenieRose53001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The working title was "How Aaron Burr Became Philip Hamilton's Weird Uncle"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedicating Every Day To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Did He Do To Deserve That Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565617) by [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak). 



> I really enjoyed writing this.

Aaron Alston was waiting for his two debate partners, Alex Miller and Tom Jemmings, on a bench outside of the college auditorium. The two had been Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson respectively in their past lives, and he had been Aaron Burr. The three were quite the team. 

Someone whistling caught his attention. Philip Haylor, previously known as Philip Hamilton, strolled down the sidewalk towards him, hands in his jeans pockets.

“Hey, Aaron,” Philip said, sitting down next to him. “How’s it going?”

Aaron turned to look at Philip. Suddenly, an image flashed in his mind of a very young boy holding his father’s hand as they entered an office. Aaron recognized the office as his own from when he was a lawyer.

“Aaron? Are you alright?” Philip’s voice cut through Aaron’s revelation. Aaron blinked.

“Philip? How much do you remember from your last life?” Aaron asked.

“I died young, and nothing much has happened in this life, so I remember mostly everything. Why do you ask?” Philip looked confused and concerned.

“I don’t remember a lot from before. I know who I am and what I did, but I don’t remember everything. I get triggered really easily, though.”

“Did you just remember something?” Philip asked, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

“Yeah, I think I did. I think I saw you and your old man when you were really young. Ha, we’re all the same age, I shouldn’t be calling him an old man.” Aaron chuckled.

“Was it that one time, when I was like three or four, when Pops brought me to work with him and he stopped in to say hi to you, but he greeted you by yelling ‘Look at my son!’ and you got pissed because he’d never shut up about me?”

Aaron laughed. “Actually, I think it was. Didn’t I say something like ‘Goddammit, Hamilton, you say that every time you bring him, I know what he looks like?’”

Philip paused. “Yeah! I think you did.” He laughed. “Anyways, I was going to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

"Do you remember your daughter?" Philip asked. Aaron took a double take.

"Theodosia?" Aaron said. "Yes. I remember her. Not a lot, but I remember that she had my eyes. She was my world." Aaron smiled, eyes full of nostalgia.

Philip cleared his throat. "Aaron, what if, what if I told you that I know her now?" He questioned. Aaron squinted at him, and his jaw dropped.

"Are you saying, are you telling me that you know Theodosia? She's here now?" Aaron sputtered. Philip smiled softly, a strange look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know her. We've been best friends since I moved to New York." Philip's voice was soft, and Aaron heard the wistfulness Philip couldn't hide.

"She knows who she was? Do you know how she got her revelation?" Aaron pressed. Philip laughed, but it seemed forced and painful.

"I was there when it happened," Philip whispered loud enough for Aaron to hear. "Her parents took me and her out on a boating trip on the ocean when we were ten years old. While we were out on the water, a storm started up some twenty miles away from where we were. You could hear it, though, and there was a clap of thunder and she screamed. Her parents laughed because they thought she was just startled, but she remembered being lost at sea."

Aaron made a pained noise. "One of the things I remember about her was getting the news that she was gone. After her mother died, she was all I had." Philip put a hand on his shoulder.

"But she's here now. We can talk to her. She goes to my college. We could FaceTime her." Philip suggested.

"Could we do that?" Aaron asked, voice small. Philip nodded, fishing in his pants pocket for his phone.

"Of course. She goes by TJ now." Philip unlocked his phone and began the call. A French voice filtered through the speaker.

"Ah, Philip, comment allez-vous toi et ta famille, mon étoile?"

Philip blushed. "First thing's first, Georges, I'm fine, Mom and Pops are good. Second thing, how many freaking times have I asked you not to call me mon étoile? Third thing is, where is TJ? Why are you on her phone?"

"Philip, I simply must call you mon étoile because your face is covered with them." Georges replied. Aaron looked at the kid. They looked vaguely like Jefferson (or Lafayette for that matter), with curly dark hair pulled into two puffs and a similar complexion to the two.

"Come on, Georges! Where's TJ? I need to talk to her, it's important!" Philip almost hissed, face red. He turned to face Aaron. "I'm really sorry about my datemate. They're really affectionate. And stubborn."

Aaron laughed. "It's fine. Your parents are worse."

"Best of wives and best of women," Philip quoted. The two laughed.

"Thea, ma chéri, où es-tu? Philip is calling, He wishes to speak to you, he says it's important!"

"Thea?" Aaron whispered to Philip.

Philip cleared his throat as Georges continued to call for TJ. "Her name this time is Thea Jane Preston. All of our friends call her TJ. Except for Georges."

"Is Georges related to Lafayette or Jefferson? They look like both of them."

"Last time around, he was Lafayette's son. They know who they were, too." Philip explained.

"Hey, Phil, How are you, caneton?" A girl's voice spoke now, and Aaron flinched. Philip, on the other hand, got redder.

"I'm good, TJ. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Phil. You need to check up on us again?" She laughed, and Aaron almost cried. "I was in the middle of a Parks and Rec binge watch. What's up?"

"You know how my parents have reincarnated, and I'm friends with them now?" Philip gulped, sending Aaron a nervous glance.

"Yeah, Phil, what are you trying to say? You're usually so good with words. Breathe." TJ coaxed.

"Well, this is my dad's friend Aaron. Well, I could say he's my friend, but he verges into weird uncle territory." Philip swallowed hard and tilted the camera towards Aaron. Aaron's first thought was that his daughter was absolutely beautiful. TJ didn't look exactly like his Dori, but enough of a resemblance was there to be recognized. Her dark hair was pulled back into two braids, and Aaron saw his eyes in her face.

"Hi, Aaron, nice to meet you. I'm Thea, but everyone calls me TJ. Except for my datemate." She waved, and Aaron smiled a little harder.

"I'm Aaron Alston, but in my previous life, I used to be called Aaron Burr." Aaron watched as his words sunk in. TJ's face shifted from polite friendliness to confusion to surprise to absolute glee, as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Papa? Oh my god, Papa, it's so good to see you again!"

Tears welled in Aaron's eyes. "I missed you so much, Theodosia. Your mother's here, too. Next time Philip visits, I'm going to make him bring you, I swear."

"I'll come, Papa, I promise." TJ started laughing suddenly. "We're the same age now. This is weird."

"I told him the same thing ten minutes ago," Aaron laughed, gesturing to Philip. He was overwhelmed beyond belief.

"Oh, crap," TJ muttered, "My phone's about to die, I need to go. Philip! Give Aaron my number, and give Mom my number as well, alright, mon caneton?"

"I will if you stop calling me your duckling!"

"Bye, Papa. Bye, Philip." And with that, TJ hung up.

"When's the next time you visit?" Aaron asked Philip.

"Three weeks." Philip replied.

For the next three weeks, Aaron Burr could not stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> All the French is curtesy of Google Translate I apologize for any errors
> 
> comment allez-vous toi et ta famille, mon étoile: How are you and your family, my star?
> 
> ma chéri, où es-tu: My dear, where are you?
> 
> mon caneton: my duckling


End file.
